


Like Nobody Else

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Gentle Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, again there is /something/ going on with the power dynamics, and skinny is not entirely happy about that, cotta pretty much fucks skinny's brains out, cotta takes very good care of him, does this already count as:, this may just be the most vanilla shit i ever wrote, weirdly... fluffy?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Als Skinny in einer Bar Cotta begegnet, beschließt er, dass er ein bisschen Spaß mit dem Inspektor haben will. Doch Cotta hat eigene Pläne, und plötzlich muss Skinny feststellen, dass die Sache nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen verläuft. Aber ausnahmsweise beschwert er sich nicht einmal darüber.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Like Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more skinny/cotta. Anscheinend wohne ich hier jetzt. Das ist wahrscheinlich the softest, gentlest sex I've ever written und ich weiß nicht, wie es mir damit geht, dass es ausgerechnet über diese beiden ist?

Jede Stadt hatte Ecken, in die sich anständige Leute nicht verirrten. Zumindest nicht nach einer bestimmten Uhrzeit.

Die schäbige Bar, die Skinny ansteuerte, lag genau am Rand einer solchen Ecke. Wer sie nicht suchte, würde wahrscheinlich einfach an ihr vorbei gehen, aber Skinny war öfter hier und fand die unscheinbare Tür völlig problemlos.

Der Raum, der sich dahinter erstreckte, war größer und offener als man von außen erwarten mochte. Über dem Tresen hingen einige Lampen, denen es nur mit Mühe gelang, die hintersten Winkel zu erreichen.

An einem Samstagabend war die Bar gut besucht, es waren vor allem Männer verschiedenen Alters, die sich an den Tresen lehnten oder an den kleinen Tischen saßen – meist allein oder zu zweit.

Skinny organisierte sich ein Bier und sah sich um.

Er wusste genau, was er suchte.

Dreckig, hart, anonym. So hatte er es am liebsten.

Keine komplizierten Gefühle, keine langen Gespräche, kein Ballast, nur reine Körperlichkeit. Schnelle Befriedigung für beide Seiten, ein bisschen Spaß, bei dem niemand auch nur nach dem Namen fragte.

Obwohl er bei dem Punkt _anonym_ vielleicht sogar bereit war, eine Ausnahme zu machen.

Denn in einer Ecke am anderen Ende des Raums entdeckte er ein bekanntes Gesicht.

Inspektor Cotta.

Im ersten Moment hatte er ihn gar nicht erkannt. Denn mit dem hatte er hier nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Seltsamerweise wirkte der Inspektor keineswegs fehl am Platz. Genau genommen passte er überraschend gut in die schummrige Atmosphäre der Bar.

Den üblichen Anzug hatte er gegen Jeans und ein einfaches T-Shirt getauscht, in der Hand hatte er ein Bier, und immer wieder ließ er den Blick schweifen.

Das war vielleicht das Interessanteste. Er hatte den gleichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den so viele hier trugen, vermutlich inklusive Skinny.

Skinny hätte seinen Sportwagen verwettet, dass der mustergültige Inspektor genauso auf der Suche nach ein bisschen no-strings-attached Sex war wie er.

Für eine Weile beobachtete Skinny, was sich dort abspielte. Schließlich konnte es nie schaden, ein bisschen besser über Cotta informiert zu sein, sagte er sich. Mit etwas Glück würde er vielleicht sogar etwas sehen, dass er gegen ihn verwenden konnte, wenn der Inspektor ihn das nächste Mal bei irgendeiner Dummheit erwischte. (Und das würde kommen, so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche, da machte Skinny sich gar nichts vor.)

Cotta plauderte mit ein paar Typen, doch nie schien es zu passen.

Skinny fiel auf, dass die meisten, die Cotta ansprachen, jünger waren als er, teilweise nicht älter als Skinny selbst.

Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Ausstrahlung des Inspektors, mutmaßte er. Er hatte einfach so eine zurückhaltende Selbstsicherheit an sich, die auf einige der Jungs hier zu wirken schien wie ein Kuhfladen auf Schmeißfliegen.

Möglicherweise hätte Skinny Cotta weniger Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, wenn irgendetwas anderes Interessantes um ihn passiert wäre. Aber ihm ging es ebenso, wie es dem Inspektor zu gehen schien – das was er suchte, wollte sich heute einfach nicht finden lassen.

Niemand weckte so recht sein Interesse, entweder kamen sie zu lieb daher oder trugen zu viel aufgesetzte Dominanz vor sich her. Keins von beidem konnte er besonders gut leiden. Ihm war nach etwas… Spannendem, einer Herausforderung vielleicht.

Eine Herausforderung.

Sein Blick glitt zurück zu Cotta, der sich gerade in einem Gespräch mit einem jungen Mann befand, das sogar aus der Entfernung langweilig aussah.

Ein langsames Lächeln breitete sich über Skinnys Lippen aus.

Mit einem langen Schluck leerte er sein Glas, dann stieß er sich vom Tresen ab und durchquerte den Raum.

Er konnte auf die Sekunde genau den Moment ausmachen, in dem Cotta ihn bemerkte und erkannte.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit durchlief sein Gesicht etwas, das verdächtig nach den fünf Phasen der Trauer aussah, von Unglauben über Ärger zu Resignation, und kam ziemlich genau dann bei Akzeptanz an, als Skinny ihn erreichte.

„Skinny Norris“, seufzte er statt einer Begrüßung, und Skinny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sonst keinen Namen gab, den Cotta mit genau dieser Mischung aus entnervt und missgelaunt aussprach. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Guten Abend, Inspektor“, erwiderte Skinny fröhlich. „Das Gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen.“

Cotta warf dem farblosen jungen Mann, mit dem er gerade geredet hatte und den Skinny gekonnt ignoriert hatte, einen Blick zu. „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ich unterhalte mich gerade.“

Skinny grinste unverschämt. „Sah aber nicht aus als hätten Sie besonders viel Spaß dabei.“

Ein kurzes Zucken in Cottas Gesicht gab ihm Recht, und verwandelte den Protest des anderen in ein beleidigtes Schnauben. Dann dampfte der andere ab.

„Danke, dass du meinen Gesprächspartner vertrieben hast“, stellte Cotta fest, die Stimme so voll Sarkasmus, dass es Skinny fast Respekt abnötigte.

Aber nur fast.

„Ach kommen Sie, Sie wollten es doch wohl nicht ernsthaft mit dem treiben, oder?“

Der Blick, der Skinny traf, hätte ihn eigentlich umbringen müssen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.“ Cottas Ton war gleichermaßen kühl.

„Oder ist das Ihr Typ?“, hakte Skinny völlig unbeeindruckt nach. Ihm machte das hier schon jetzt viel zu viel Spaß, um aufzugeben. Er warf dem anderen einen Blick hinterher, machte eine mentale Notiz. „Groß, dünn, blond, grade so volljährig?“ Er ließ eine kurze Pause entstehen gerade lange genug, dass Cotta vielleicht auffiel, auf wen diese Beschreibung ebenfalls passte, ehe er abfällig hinzufügte: „Und unterwürfig wie sonst was?“

Halb schien Cotta den Kopf neigen zu wollen, als würde er Skinny recht geben, dass letzteres nicht unbedingt ein Vorzug war, aber er riss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zusammen.

„Ich meins ernst. Was suchst du hier, Skinny?“ Der kompromisslose Ton in Cottas Stimme gefiel ihm – es bedeutete nur, dass es umso mehr Spaß machen würde, seine Fassade ins Wanken zu bringen.

Demonstrativ entspannt zuckte Skinny mit den Schultern, behielt Cotta jedoch gleichzeitig aufmerksam im Auge. „Jemanden, der mich ordentlich vögelt. Ich hatte ne beschissene Woche, ich brauch nen guten Fick. Am besten...“, langsam ließ er den Blick über den Inspektor wandern, leckte sich die Lippen, senkte die Stimme. „Jemand, der n bisschen älter ist, der weiß, was er tut. Nicht son Hänfling, jemand, der mir auch was entgegen setzen kann, mit kräftigen Händen, die sich gut um meinen Schwanz anfühlen. Vielleicht n bisschen n autoritärer Typ, dann machts noch mehr Spaß, ihm die Kontrolle abzunehmen.“

Er konnte sehen, wie Cottas Griff um das Bierglas mit jedem Satz fester wurde, doch Cottas Blick blieb konsequent auf sein Gesicht gerichtet.

„Kennen Sie da zufällig jemanden?“, fügte er hinzu, so suggestiv wie möglich, und durfte beobachten, wie der Inspektor tatsächlich kurz schluckte.

„Skinny-“, setzte er sofort zu Protest an, unterbrach sich jedoch gleich wieder. „Nein, Skinny.“ Die Entschiedenheit in Cottas Stimme überraschte ihn fast. Das könnte schwieriger werden, als er gedacht hatte.

Beiläufig schob er sich ein wenig dichter an Cotta heran. „Warum nicht?“, forderte er ihn heraus.

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Erstens, du bist zu jung-“

„Das hat Sie bei dem grade auch nicht gestört“, fiel Skinny ihm ins Wort und gab sich Mühe, fast gelangweilt zu klingen. Innerlich grinste er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, weil offenbar keiner der Gründe war, dass Cotta nicht interessiert wäre. Sonst hätte er keine Liste aufmachen müssen.

Unbeeindruckt fuhr Cotta fort: „Vielleicht. Aber zweitens, der sitzt auch nicht alle zwei Wochen in meinem Büro, weil er wieder irgendwas angestellt hat. Ich werde dir ganz bestimmt keine Handhabe gegen mich liefern.“

Skinny gab sich große Mühe, nicht ertappt auszusehen. Denn auch wenn Cotta wirklich ein attraktiver Typ war und nicht völlig aus seinem üblichem Schema fiel – sein Hauptgrund war nun einmal tatsächlich, dass das hier _Inspektor_ Cotta war.

„Und wenn ich verspreche, es nicht gegen Sie zu verwenden?“, bot er schnell an. Das wäre zwar eine Verschwendung, aber er musste sich ja nicht dran halten, wenn er erst einmal bekommen hatte, was er wollte. „Großes Pfadfinderehrenwort.“

Cotta warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, dann zuckte ein Schmunzeln über sein Gesicht. „Ich bezweifle, dass du irgendeine Ahnung von Pfadfinderehre hast“, erwiderte er.

Zustimmend hob Skinny die Schultern. Wie es aussah, musste er schwerere Geschütze auffahren. Er lehnte sich noch näher, ließ eine Hand über die Brust des Inspektors gleiten.

„Kommen Sie schon“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr. „Sie wollen das doch auch. Sie wollen wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn ich die Beine für Sie breit mache oder Sie reite. Und das nächste Mal, wenn Sie mich vernehmen, werden Sie nur dran denken können, wie _gut_ es sich angefühlt hat.“

Aufmerksam beobachtete er Cottas Reaktion.

Der schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als würde er es sich tatsächlich bildlich vorstellen, leckte sich über die Lippen, und Skinny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn soweit hatte.

„Na komm schon“, fügte er hinzu, „Ich verrats auch keinem.“

Cotta seufzte tief, dann sah er Skinny direkt an. „Du meinst das ernst, ja? Du willst das wirklich?“

Fast hätte Skinny die Augen verdreht. So viel sollte doch wohl inzwischen offensichtlich geworden sein. „Ne, ich habs nur so aus scheiß vorgeschlagen“, gab er zurück.

Aber Cotta ging gar nicht auf seinen Sarkasmus ein. Immer noch hatte er nicht aufgehört, ihn so zu fixieren.

„Wenn du irgendjemandem davon erzählst“, erklärte er mit Nachdruck, „Erfährt das gesamte Revier, dass du die Beine für mich breit gemacht hast.“

Da verzog Skinny tatsächlich das Gesicht. Die Drohung saß.

Er war sich durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass Cotta sich ebenfalls entlarvte, wenn er selbst die Geschichte erzählte, aber das war eben der Unterschied – die Macht lag darin, die Geschichte aus eigener Sicht präsentieren zu können. Und Cotta würde sicherstellen, dass seine Version Skinny nicht gut dastehen ließ.

Wenn das die Runde machte, bräuchte er sich in Rocky Beach eigentlich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Dann würde er sich vor dummen und anzüglichen Kommentaren nicht mehr retten können.

„Deal“, willigte er trotzdem ein. Selbst wenn er es für sich behalten musste, zumindest würde er das Wissen haben, dass er Cotta ein wenig von seinem moralischen Podest herunter geschubst hatte.

Cotta nickte, leerte sein Bier. Dann ging er zur Bar hinüber, stellte das Glas ab, und steuerte den Ausgang an.

Das war nicht, was Skinny erwartet hatte, und rasch folgte er ihm.

„Die Toiletten sind in die andere Richtung“, merkte er grinsend an, machte seine Absichten überdeutlich. „Aber die nächste Gasse ist auch nett, wenn das eher dein Ding ist.“

Cotta warf ihm einen Blick zu, dann griff er nach Skinnys Oberarm, als befürchtete er, dass Skinny versuchen würde, wegzurennen. „Wir fahren zu mir“, sagte er.

Und Skinny dachte tatsächlich kurz darüber nach, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Sowas… machte er eigentlich nicht. Grundsätzlich nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie er jemanden mit in seine Wohnung nahm. Das war zu nah, zu persönlich, und das konnte er wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Bevor er jedoch eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, fügte Cotta hinzu: „Eine schnelle Nummer auf der Toilette ist mit mir nicht drin, Skinny. Entweder kommst du mit zu mir oder du musst dir jemand anderen suchen.“

Allein für dieses Ultimatum – und erst recht nach der vorhergegangenen Drohung – war Skinny versucht, Cotta einen Vogel zu zeigen und sich nach einer anderen Option umzusehen.

Allerdings war ihm ja vorhin schon aufgefallen, dass die Auswahl heute ziemlich bescheiden war. Außerdem hatte er Cotta endlich da, wo er ihn haben wollte, und die Gelegenheit konnte er sich eigentlich nicht entgehen lassen.

Also zuckte er betont gelassen mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen“, verkündete er. „Wo steht dein Wagen?“

* * *

Sie schafften es unfallfrei bis zu Cottas Haus. Das war allerdings nicht Skinnys Verdienst, der sich erst bei der dritten Aufforderung zusammenriss und die Finger von Cotta ließ.

An der Haustür zögerte Skinny noch einmal kurz, doch der auffordernde Blick, den Cotta ihm zuwarf, als er in den Flur trat, entschied die Sache.

„Willst du was trinken?“, bot Cotta an, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen wieder ins Schloss gefallen war.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny sich daran hindern, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Klar.“ Er unternahm nicht einmal den Versuch, ehrlich zu klingen. „Und dann gucken wir noch schön nen Film.“

Cotta hängte seine Jacke an der Garderobe auf.

„Entschuldige, dass wenigstens einer von uns Manieren hat“, gab er trocken zurück, und beinahe wider Willen musste Skinny tatsächlich lachen.

Auch über Cottas Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen, obwohl er betont resigniert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Kommst du zumindest mit ins Schlafzimmer oder muss es gleich hier sein?“, erkundigte Cotta sich dann. „Mein Rücken ist vom Gedanken ans Sofa nämlich nicht so richtig angetan.“

„Alter Mann“, spottete Skinny unwillkürlich.

Cotta warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, der so viel sagte wie _Das merkst du erst jetzt?_ und schon wieder musste Skinny lachen.

Als er keine weitere Antwort gab, versetzte Cotta ihm einen Klaps, schob ihn in Richtung Treppe. „Na los.“

Für eine Sekunde dachte Skinny darüber nach, sich zu widersetzen, nur ein bisschen, sich auf einen kleinen Machtkampfeinzulassen und es doch einfach gleich hier im Flur oder nebenan im Wohnzimmer zu tun.

Aber da war Cotta auch schon an ihm vorbei, und gezwungenermaßen folgte er dem Inspektor ins Obergeschoss.

Dafür revanchierte er sich, indem er Cotta gegen den Türrahmen drängte, kaum, dass der die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer geöffnet hatte.

Ohne weitere Zeremonie machte er sich an dessen Hose zu schaffen, hatte den Gürtel geöffnet, bevor Cotta auch nur wirklich mitbekommen zu haben schien, was passierte.

„Skinny-“ So richtig schien er sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob es ein Seufzen oder Protest werden wollte, aber seine Hände an Skinnys Hüfte zogen ihn näher, anstatt ihn wegzustoßen.

Im nächsten Moment hatte Skinny auch Knopf und Reißverschluss überwunden, schob die Finger in die Jeans. Cotta war warm gegen Skinnys Hand und er konnte spüren wie Cotta hart wurde. Er leckte sich die Lippen, war fast versucht, auf die Knie zu gehen, nur um zu sehen, wie Cotta reagieren würde.

Doch ehe er sich entscheiden konnte, hatte Cotta den Gefallen erwidert, rieb ihn durch die Boxershorts, und Skinny verkniff sich ein Stöhnen. Dann glitten Cottas Finger unter den dünnen Stoff und unwillkürlich schob Skinny sich dem Kontakt von Haut auf Haut entgegen.

„Ich wusste doch, dass deine Hände sich großartig anfühlen würden“, stellte er zufrieden fest, und ein Grinsen huschte über Cottas Gesicht.

„Und du würdest verdammt gut auf den Knien machen“, gab er zurück, nickte Skinny auffordernd zu.

Aber Skinny dachte gar nicht daran. Nicht jetzt, wo Cotta es erwähnt hatte. „Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?“

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern streifte seine Lederjacke ab, und jetzt war er es, der Cotta einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf.

„Du hast eindeutig zu viel an“, stellte er fest.

Mit einemschicksalsergebenen Seufzen schüttelte Cotta den Kopf. Doch er widersprach nicht, sondern zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Zufrieden ließ Skinny die Hände über seine Brust gleiten. Er hatte schon vorher gewusst, dass Cotta wirklich fit war, aber er sah tatsächlich noch besser aus, als er erwartet hatte.

„Für dein Alter-“, setzte er an, unterbrach sich jedoch, als Cottas Finger, die bereits ihren Weg zurück in seine Boxershorts gefunden hatten, für einen Moment schmerzhaft zufassten. „Au!“, protestierteer, erntete aber nur einen tadelnden Blick.

Also zog er stattdessen pointiert an Cottas Hosenbund, der sich auch gleich dazu überreden ließ, den Rest seiner Klamotten loszuwerden. Gleichzeitig schlüpfte Skinny aus seiner eigenen Jeans, streifte die Socken gleich mit ab.

Er ließ seine Hose einfach an Ort und Stelle fallen, während Cotta seine Sachen tatsächlich einigermaßen ordentlich über einen Stuhl neben dem Kleiderschrank hängte, bevor er Anstalten machte, zu Skinny zurück zu kommen.

Mit zwei Schritten traf Skinny ihn auf halber Strecke, gab dem Inspektor einen Schubs, und widerstandslos ließ dieser sich zurück auf das Bett fallen. Er erwischte den Saum von Skinnys Shirt, zog ihn mit sich.

Unelegant landete Skinny auf ihm, bekam dann die Knie unter sich und setzte sich rasch auf. Zufrieden grinste er auf Cotta hinab.

Langsam zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf, doch als Cotta nach ihm greifen wollte, drückte er dessen Handgelenke zurück auf die Matratze.

Cotta hob eine Augenbraue, ließ es jedoch geschehen. Das war… fast etwas enttäuschend. Eigentlich hatte Skinny auf ein bisschen mehr Gegenwehr gehofft.

Er beugte sich vor, ließ die Lippen über Cottas Kehle wandern, leckte über seinen Adamsapfel, und Cotta ließ den Kopf zurück fallen, gab ihm mehr Raum.

Die Einladung konnte Skinny nicht ausschlagen, sog an der dünnen Haut unter der er Cottas Puls spüren konnte, und Cotta erlaubte es ihm. Der Gedanke, dass er einfach ein Zeichen hinterlassen konnte, dass Cotta damit auf dem Revier auftauchen würde, erregte ihn mehr, als er gedacht hatte.

Sein Mund wanderte zu Cottas Ohr. „Ich könnte dich mit deinen eigenen Handschellen fesseln“, stellte er fest.

„Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber die sind in meinem Schrank auf dem Präsidium.“ Cotta klang für seinen Geschmack viel zu gelassen, obwohl er unmissverständlich hart gegen Skinny war.

„Bedauerlich“, seufzte Skinny. Das hätte ihm wirklich gefallen, Inspektor Cotta, der ihm völlig ausgeliefert war. Die Vorstellung würde ihn sicherlich in Zukunft durch so einige Vernehmungen begleiten.

Gezielt rieb Skinny seinen Hintern gegen Cottas Schwanz, genoss das raue Stöhnen, dass er erntete. Cotta drängte sich ihm entgegen und jetzt war Skinny es, der stöhnte. Er wollte Cotta in sich, wollte ihn spüren, und er würde sich nehmen, was er wollte.

„Ich will dich reiten“, erklärte er mit gesenkter Stimme, bewegte sich erneut gegen Cotta, „Genau so.“

Cotta zuckte zustimmend mit den Schultern, ihm schien es genauso recht zu sein wie etwas anderes. Dann ruckte er mit den Händen, ließ Skinny nur für einen Moment spüren, dass er sich vermutlich leicht befreien könnte, wenn er es nur drauf anlegen würde. „Komm, lass mich dich wenigstens vorbereiten.“

Eine Sekunde überlegte Skinny, dann erlaubte er ihm widerwillig, sich aufzusetzen. Cotta hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, und eigentlich hatte Skinny dagegen auch nichts einzuwenden.

Kurz wühlte Cotta in der Schublade des Nachtschränkchens herum, dann gab er Skinny einen Klaps gegen die Seite. Skinny ließ sich gerade so viel Zeit, dass er nicht zu folgsam wirkte, bevor er sich auf Hände und Knie begab.

Er wartete auf das Klicken eines Plastikdeckels, auf das Gefühl eines Fingers, der sich in ihn schob. Stattdessen spürte er Atem auf der Haut, dann die Spitze einer warmen Zunge, die langsam über seinen Eingang glitt.

„ _Fuck_ , ist das dein Ernst?“, entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

Sofort hörte die Berührung auf und er merkte, wie Cotta den Kopf hob. „Nicht gut?“

„Doch“, entschlüpfte es Skinny, eher er sich zurückhalten konnte. „Bloß-“, er brach ab. Er würde jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht zugeben, dass das zum ersten Mal jemand mit ihm machte.

„Soll ich aufhören?“, hakte Cotta nach.

Einen Moment musste Skinny überlegen. Aber es fühlte sich wirklich nicht schlecht an.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst“, erwiderte er betont gleichgültig.

Im nächsten Augenblick war die Zunge zurück. Heiß und feucht zog sie kleine Kreise um Skinnys Eingang, um dann langsam ein Stück in ihn einzudringen.

Skinny musste sich ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sich so _gut_ anfühlen würde, jemandes Zunge im Arsch zu haben.

Offenbar gefiel Cotta, was er tat, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte Skinny nicht vor, sich zu beschweren. Jede von Cottas Bewegungen sandte kleine Stromstöße seine Wirbelsäule hinauf, Wärme lief in Wellen durch ihn, und unwillkürlich drängte er sich Cotta entgegen.

Mit beiden Händen rieb Cotta über seine Haut, gerade zwischen sanft und grob, während seine Zunge sich immer tiefer in Skinny hinein zu schieben schien.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf die Ellbogen sinken, schloss die Augen. Ehe er sich zusammen reißen konnte, hatte er sich erneut der Berührung entgegen gepresst.

Cottas Hände fassten seine Hüfte, überzeugten ihn mit sanftem Druck, sich einfach hinzulegen, ehe sie zurück zu seinem Hintern wanderten.

Immer noch ließ Cottas Mund ihm keine Pause, und so langsam hatte Skinny Mühe, noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Immer wieder schob sich Cottas Zunge in ihn hinein, nur, um im nächsten Moment wieder so leicht über seine Haut zu tanzen, dass es ihn fast wahnsinnig machte.

Ein Stöhnen hallte von den Wänden wider, und erst einen Augenblick später wurde Skinny klar, dass es von ihm kam. Aber bevor er sich dafür schämen konnte, machte Cotta erneut etwas mit seiner Zunge, das jeden Gedanken aus seinem Hirn fegte.

Unwillkürlich versuchte Skinny, sich ein wenig Erleichterung zu verschaffen, doch der glatte Stoff des Lakens, die weiche Matratze darunter, reizte ihn nur noch weiter. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, sich weiter dagegen zu reiben, während Cotta langsam, Stück für Stück, beinahe unmerklich, einen Finger in ihn schob.

Inzwischen hatte er aufgegeben, sich zusammenreißen zu wollen. Ungeniert drängte er sich der Berührung entgegen, stöhnte ungehemmt.

„Gut so“, sagte Cotta leise, die Stimme rau, und ein Schauer lief durch Skinny, „Ich will dich hören.“

Gleichzeitig ließ er einen zweiten Finger in Skinny gleiten, schob ihn in einer einzigen gezielten Bewegung tief in ihn, und Skinny hätte nicht mal leise sein können, wenn er es versucht hätte.

Ein Schweißfilm hatte sich auf Skinnys Haut gebildet, jedes Mal, wenn Cotta die Finger krümmte, spreizte, das Handgelenk drehte, fuhr erneut Hitze durch seinen Körper. Dann war die Zunge zurück und Skinny vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen.

Immer noch bewegte sich seine Hüfte wie von selbst, nach hinten gegen Cottas Finger, nach vorne gegen das Laken, dessen Stoff sich hyperreal auf seiner überreizten Haut anfühlte.

Er verlor das Gefühl für die Zeit, konnte sich nur auf das Gefühl von Cottas Berührung in ihm konzentrieren, Finger und Zunge, die ihn langsam aber sicher um den Verstand brachten.

Als Cotta sich plötzlich aufsetzte, entschlüpfte Skinny unwillkürlich ein protestierendes Geräusch.

Das leise Lachen, das ihm antwortete, schien sich in ihn hinein zu graben. „Na los, umdrehen, Skinny“, forderte Cotta ihn auf, „Ich will dein Gesicht sehen.“

Widerwillig rollte er sich auf den Rücken, konnte seinen Körper nur mit Mühe zur Bewegung überreden. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte Cotta auch gerne noch eine Weile so weiter machen können.

Der Anblick von Cotta über ihm, der Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen seltsam intensiv und _hungrig_ , ließ ihn stöhnen. Er griff nach dem Inspektor, hielt sich an dessen Schultern fest, während Cotta ein Kondom überstreifte, dann langsam in ihn eindrang.

Schnell und dreckig, so hatte Skinny es am liebsten.

Deswegen konnte er sich auch nicht erklären, warum ihm die ruhige Bewegung ein Stöhnen nach dem nächsten entlockte. Er konnte jedes stete Rein und Raus tief in sich spüren, ebenso wie die Hände des Inspektors, die sanft über seine Seiten glitten.

Er schloss die Augen, damit er nicht darüber nachdenken musste, was genau der Ausdruck auf Cottas Gesicht bedeuten sollte.

Doch dadurch fühlte es sich bloß noch intensiver an, er wollte sich Cotta entgegen drängen, aber der Inspektor hielt ihn mit festem Griff, verhinderte jeden Versuch, das Tempo zu erhöhen.

Skinny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ihm missfallen sollte, dass ihm so spielend leicht die Kontrolle entzogen worden war, und er würde sich definitiv auch darüber beschweren. Später.

Sobald er aus diesem Schwebezustand entkommen war, in dem er nicht mehr geradeaus denken konnte, nichts mehr wahrnahm als Cottas Bewegung in ihm, die Hände auf seiner Haut, die Stimme des Inspektors an seinem Ohr.

„So ist es gut, Skinny“, sagte Cotta leise, und ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen Seufzen und Keuchen entrang sich Skinnys Kehle. „Lass mich einfach machen.“

Nicht, dass Skinny vorgehabt hätte, sich zu widersetzen. Vage konnte er sich erinnern, dass sein Plan für diesen Abend völlig anders ausgesehen hatte, aber dafür hatte er keinen Gedanken mehr übrig.

„Das fühlt sich gut an, oder?“, murmelte Cotta über ihm.

„Mhm“, brachte Skinny hervor, nickte, stöhnte dann auf, als Cotta genau den richtigen Punkt in ihm fand.

Vergeblich versuchte er, an Cotta Halt zu finden, seine Finger rutschten von der schweiß-feuchten Haut ab, und er grub die Nägel in Cottas Schultern.

Nochmal und nochmal wiederholte Cotta die Bewegung, Skinny hatte das Gefühl, elektrische Funken würden sein Rückgrat hinauf tanzen wie kleine Blitze, in seinem Kopf einen Kurzschluss verursachen.

„Oh ja“, entfuhr es ihm, ungehemmt, mehr Keuchen als alles andere.

Cottas Atem neben seinem Ohr wurde zunehmend schwerer. „Guter Junge“, raunte er Skinny zu, der für eine Sekunde glatt vergaß, wieder Luft zu holen.

„So ist es gut“, sagte er erneut, und abwesend fragte Skinny sich, ob es das war, was Cotta sagte, das ihn stöhnen und sich ihm entgegen drängen ließ, oder ob es der Klang seiner Stimme war, rau und warm.

Langsam, aber stetig wurde Cottas Bewegung schneller, härter, weniger kontrolliert. Doch er redete noch immer, angestrengt, fast atemlos, und mit jedem Wort brachte er Skinny nur noch weiter auf den Höhepunkt zu.

„Du bist so verdammt hübsch“, kam es über seine Lippen, während er sie über Skinnys Kiefer, hoch zu seinem Wangenknochen gleiten ließ, „Ich wusste gleich, dass ich nicht widerstehen kann, wenn dus ernsthaft anbietest.“

Erneut entrang sich Skinny ein Keuchen, für das er sich definitiv geschämt hätte, wenn er noch klar hätte denken können. Aber genau das war es ja, er konnte nicht mehr denken, konnte sich nur noch an Cotta festhalten, sich jedem Stoß entgegen pressen, den Kopf zurück gegen das Kissen gedrückt.

„Genau so“, trieb Cotta ihn fast heiser voran, „Lass einfach los, Skinny.“

Vielleicht war es die Art, wie er Skinnys Namen sagte, vielleicht war es das Timing, mit dem er den richtigen Punkt in ihm traf, und Skinny fand sich abrupt im freien Fall wieder.

Sein Körper spannte sich an, er kam mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen, hörte nur entfernt Cottas Stimme, spürte, wie dieser nicht für eine Sekunde nachließ.

Für einen langen Moment nahm Skinny nichts mehr wahr, schien zu fliegen, während bunte Lichter hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern explodierten. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er irgendein Geräusch von sich gab, ein Stöhnen vielleicht, doch er konnte es selbst nicht identifizieren.

Nur langsam kehrte er in seinen Körper zurück.

Noch immer bewegte Cotta sich in ihm.

Skinny fühlte sich plötzlich überempfindlich, überreizt, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, sich tatsächlich zu beschweren, genoss den süßen Beinahe-Schmerz fast.

Dann gruben sich Cottas Finger in seine Seiten, entlockten ihm doch so etwas wie Protest, und mit einem rauen Stöhnen kam Cotta tief in ihm.

Ohne auch nur die Augen zu öffnen streckte Skinny die Beine aus, als Cotta sich aufrichtete und aus ihm heraus glitt. Sein Körper fühlte sich träge an, seltsam schwer, und er hatte nicht den Hauch eines Bedürfnisses, sich zu bewegen.

Normalerweise würde er sich jetzt eine Zigarette anstecken, aber dazu müsste er aufstehen und seine Jeans suchen, und darauf hatte er so gar keine Lust.

Abwesend nahm er wahr, wie Cotta sich neben ihm bewegte, dann seine Beine auseinander schob, mit einem Taschentuch über seine Haut wischte.

Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er tatsächlich eindösen, dachte Skinny noch, doch dann holte ihn Cottas Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Willst du hier schlafen?“, bot er unerwartet an.

Skinny zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen, nur, um sie für Cotta gut sichtbar zu verdrehen. „Klar, und zum Frühstück blas ich dir noch einen.“

Aber erneut schien sein Sarkasmus am Inspektor einfach abzuprallen, denn der grinste bloß. „Klingt gut.“

Für eine Sekunde überlegte Skinny, ob er sich tatsächlich dazu überreden lassen sollte. Er könnte ohne Probleme hier und jetzt einschlafen. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ne, ich penn lieber in meinem eigenen Bett.“

Außerdem blieb er aus Prinzip nicht. Und er hatte heute schon viel zu viele seiner selbst aufgestellten Regeln gebrochen.

Er kämpfte sich von der Matratze hoch, fand zuerst sein Shirt, dann seine Jeans und die Lederjacke in der offenen Tür. Schnell zog er sich wieder an.

Als er sich zu Cotta umsah, war er beinahe versucht, seine Meinung doch noch zu ändern. Der Inspektor lag gegen das Kopfteil gelehnt, nackt und völlig entspannt, und beobachtete ihn mit einem trägen Lächeln, bei dem es unter Skinnys Haut fast wieder zu kribbeln begann.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Cottas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Du verzeihst mir, wenn ich dich nicht zur Tür bringe?“

Unwillkürlich musste Skinny lachen. „Ich werd den Weg schon alleine finden.“

„Gute Nacht, Skinny“, sagte Cotta, und klang dabei wieder so ernsthaft und ehrlich, dass Skinny doch lieber schnell das Weite suchte.

„Gute Nacht, alter Mann“, erwiderte er betont fröhlich, und Cottas Lachen folgte ihm den Flur entlang.

„Und Skinny?“, rief der Inspektor ihm nach, „Ich weiß ganz genau, wie viel Geld in meinem Portemonnaie ist.“

Nur wegen dieses Satzes entschied Skinny sich, noch schnell zehn Dollar aus der Geldbörse gleiten zu lassen, die sich immer noch in Cottas Jacke an der Garderobe befand.


End file.
